The role of serum antiproteases in corneal ulceration is being investigated using tissue culture, biochemical, and immunochemical methods. Specifically, the abilities of the antiproteases to inhibit corneal collagenases; and the nature of the inhibition is being examined. The efficacy of the antiproteases in treating corneal ulceration is being determined.